No Truth At All
by CentrefoldPirate
Summary: “There’s really no chance that I could be headed towards Tortuga, is there? Damn my thrice damned luck.” The story of a female pirate and the adventures that she will go on. JackOC
1. Land, Ho!

A girl looked over the edge of the rowboat she sat in, sighing as she rowed past the wreckage of a pirate ship.

As she shook her head sadly, her rich crimson hair fell out of the loose bun that she had pulled it into earlier in the day. She quickly plaited her thick waist-length hair.

Her deep brown eyes darkened as she saw land.

"No, no." she murmured into the misty air.

Glaring at the strip of society in her sight, the young lady set out toward it, very determined.

Only a mile off shore, she realized that wherever she landed, she would look rather out of place.

Sighing dejectedly, she pulled a bottle of rum out of the chest beside her that held her belongings. She gulped down half of the bottle, put the lid back on, and then tossed it back into the chest.

"There's really no chance that I could be headed towards Tortuga, is there? Damn my thrice damned luck."

The young woman paddled to the docks, pulled the rowboat ashore, and then tugged her chest behind her as she strolled into Port Royal.

People were staring at her as she walked through the town looking for a place to spend the night.

She definitely stood out amongst the citizens, a real sight to see.

Many residents studied her, they had never seen a girl like her before. Wearing a baggy black ripped shirt, baggy slightly torn dark blue shorts with a black cloth belt to hold them up, knee-high black boots with two-inch heels, a black arm band around her right wrist and a red one around her left, and a black bandana around her head, she appeared calm and disassociated.

When she turned her head to look at a sign, her earrings became visible; three pure gold earrings in her right ear, and two golden earrings and a silver one in her left ear.

At her short stature of only five feet and five inches, she did appear to be a challenge, and the wrong person to provoke a fight with.

As the newly-wed blacksmith, Will Turner, came sprinting down the path, obviously not paying attention, he collided with the girl, knocking her backward and beside her case. He, however, was able to keep his balance. 

The residents of Port Royal stared in shock, and anticipated a brawl.


	2. Ahoy There!

"I apologize, Miss, I wasn't watching where I was going." Will commented as he helped the girl up.

"S'alrigh, nothin's broke." She replied, laughing slightly. "What's yer name, sir? Ya look familiar."

"My name's Will Turner." He said, extending his palm. "And yours, Miss?"

"M'name is Alexandria Wilson. Jes' call me Alex." She answered, shaking his hand properly. 

Two members of the British Royal Navy snuck behind Alex. One grabbed her arms, and the other pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "This'll teach the whole lot of you nasty filthy pirates!"

Jerking her hands out of the Officers grip, Alex took off running down the street, her trunk swinging dangerously behind her.

"See ye 'round, mate!" She called behind her.

Alex dove into a hotel on the outskirts of the town. After paying the innkeeper ten shillings for the night, Alex snatched the key and trudged to her room.

After dropping her bags off, she hurried to find a tavern.

Alex snuck in the door of The Blue Anchor, a local tavern that she had found. She took a seat at the bar, and ordered a mug of rum.

When the barkeep handed Alex her drink, she grabbed him by his sleeve. 

"Good sir, min' telling me what ye know 'bout Will Turner. Ye will be paid well if ye tell me what ye know." Alex said, her hand twisted in the mans sleeve, holding him near herself.

"How will I be paid?" The man grinned.

"Shillings, twenty of 'em, if I'm told what I want to know."

"Right then, Missy, young Will Turner is a married man I'm 'fraid, but myself on the other hand," Alex glared at him, and he continued. "He is the blacksmith of Port Royal. Rumor has it he gots _pirate_ blood in him. Stood up for ol' Jack Sparrow, he did. Risked his life for 'im. Turner married the Gov'ners daughter. Starin' at the sea constant, him an' his bride. Can't wait to get back aboard The Black Pearl. Or so rumors say. Now, do I get me shillings?"

"Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye lass, the worst pirate of 'em all. Jack Sparrow."

Alex handed the man a bag full of shillings and took a swig of her rum. When he turned to take the order of someone else, she grabbed a handful of money and left The Blue Anchor.

As she walked toward the city, Alex saw Will going to the docks and ran to catch up with him.

"Ahoy there! You have some information I need." She called to him.

"Really now? I don't think that I do." Will replied, stopping to wait for her.

"Aye!" Alex lowered her voice as she caught up to him. " 'Bout Cap'n Jack Sparrow. I need you to tell me what you know about him. Please?"

"Come by the blacksmith shop later today, 'round sunset. I'll tell you all you want to know then."

She nodded and they went their separate ways. 

"Mister Gibbs, prepare the crew. We'll be landin' soon."

"Where are we headed, Captain?"

"Port Royal."

"Right then sir."

"And Mister Gibbs."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Don't tell them where we be landin'. You know that most of 'em will be havin' a fit. Anamaria, 'specially."

"O' course, Cap'n. O' course."


	3. Rum is the life giving elixir!

****

A.N.: I'm so stupid!! Geez, two chapters I forgot to put disclaimers in!! Okay, well this time I won't forget. Thank you so much to _coco bean _and _TheSilverLady_ for lovely reviews. Thankies!! I don't know how expensive something would be, so if it's too expensive or inexpensive, so please deal with me on the money issue. 

Also, constructive criticism is welcomed, and please tell me if you think that Alex is a Mary-Sue and how I can change it, because this is my first PotC story, and the only story that I've written in nearly a year (outside of school), so I would really appreciate it.

****

Disclaimer: _I don't own PotC or any of the characters in the movie. I own Alex, which is totally and completely wrong, seeing as how I'm a girl and I don't swing that way. I also own the overly perverted and horny barkeep and any other miscellaneous characters that weren't in the movie. Ahem, anyway, if, by any stroke of luck, I **did** own Captain Jack Sparrow or Will Turner, I would be very, very happy! Also, I don't own The Blue Anchor (mentioned last chapter) it was a real tavern in the 1700s-1800s in Port Royal._

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Commodore Norrington was livid. A _female pirate _had escaped his men, while she was busy talking to Turner. "What is this Navy coming to when even a weak, defenseless little **girl** can escape two of my best spies!" He cried out in frustration.

"Sir?" One of the newer recruits called out hesitantly. "The Black Pearl wants permission to set up port here for a bit."

"Prepare the recruits, son. Tell them to take places at the cannons and prepare to fire on The Black Pearl."

"But Commodore, didn't you agree to Mrs. Turner's demands that Sparrow and his crew could have safe port here at Port Royal whenever they want?"

The Commodore sighed. "Forget my last command, boy. Let them do as they please, but make sure that they all know if they cause a disturbance then they are to be hung."

The young officer scrambled to do as ordered, but not before saluting Norrington.

Commodore Norrington cursed sharply before turning to the large window behind his desk and staring at the setting sun.

"At least there is some kind of hope for the Royal Navy, after all. As long as all the recruits are like that one. Goddamnit, what _was_ I on when I agreed to let _Sparrow_,of all people, have safe passage in Port Royal?"

The townspeople openly stared in shock as pirates came strolling down the streets of Port Royal, who were obviously not fearing being captured.

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him out of the thicket of people.

"Liz, wha did yeh havta go 'n do that for? I was goin'a go get some rum all by me onesies. I wasn't goin'a hurt n'body."

"Jack, have you been drinking?" She glared at him and then sighed. "Oh, never mind, just come on. We've set up dinner, and I don't want it to get cold."

"I have not been drinkin', but if yer offerin' then it'd jest be rude o' me to refuse." Jack cried indignantly as Elizabeth dragged him down the street toward her house. "Really now, Liz, I always knew ye had a thing for me, an' this jus' proves it! An' in yer own house, too. Naughty lass."

She slapped him lightly and he called out in mock horror.

Alex stood on the beach watching the waves smash onto the shore. She had seen The Black Pearl come in, but she wasn't nearly as impressed with the crew as the townspeople. Although they did seem to be very loyal people by what she had seen. It was a very nice ship, too, by all standards.

She grinned slightly, remembering _her_ ship, but then jerking out of her daydream, as if she had been shocked. 

After pulling a half-empty bottle of rum out of her pocket, Alex pulled the lid off, and raised it slightly toward the ocean.

"My true loves, the sea an' rum. What could be better? Seein' as how men betray ya an' ye gotta have men to help ye work a ship. Otherwise a ship that could be mine an' mine alone would be one of me true loves as well." She let the rest of the rum slide down her throat before tossing the bottle aside and heading to go meet Will at his shop.

"What do ye mean I can't have me rum? Please Liz?"

"This is a _household_, Jack, **not** a _tavern_. There will be _no_ rum. Besides, rum is a horrid drink that turns even the most respectable men into lying scoundrels."

"Will, please explain to your wife that rum is the life giving elixir!"

"Sorry Jack, don't think I haven't tried. Elizabeth just doesn't like rum, however strange it may be."

Will remembered that he had told Alex to go to his shop, and he was, in fact, at his house. He ran out the door to go find Alex.

"What says five shillings that he comes back with another lass, eh Liz?" 

"You're insane, Jack."

Alex was nearly halfway through town when Will ran into her. 

"Alex, my wife made dinner, and we have a guest over who you would probably want to meet. Can you come?"

"Sure. Real food sounds great!"

Will grabbed her arm and pulled her into a run towards his house. 

"Don't want the food to get cold." He said, grinning at her and letting go of her arm.

She nodded, thinking of food but still following him.

Will opened the front door to a huge house. Motioning for her to follow him, he went into the dining room.

When Alex stepped into the room, Jack stood up, pointed at her, and shouted teasingly to Elizabeth. "See! I tol' you that Will was gonna bring home a lass, an' a pretty one at that!"


	4. Alcohol Abuse!

****

A.N.: Ahoy Mates! I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but only succeed in making them shorter. Longer chapters equal longer waits. Oh well, I'll just go with whatever flows.

Anyway, thankies to _LeaRobins_, _emeraldmedallion_, _TheSiriusSparrow_, and _Vyerna Malice_ for reviewing!

****

Disclaimer:_ I don't own PotC or anything that you are familiar with from the movie. _

++++++++++++++++

Will opened the front door to a huge house. Motioning for her to follow him, he went into the dining room.

When Alex stepped into the room, Jack stood up, pointed at her, and shouted teasingly to Elizabeth. "See! I tol' you that Will was gonna bring home a lass, an' a pretty one at that!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"Will!" Elizabeth cried out. "How _could_ you?"

"It's not like that Mrs. Turner. I asked 'im early on if he could tell me a bit 'bout Cap'n Jack Sparrow, seein' as how Mr. Turner an' ye know him so well." Alex was shocked. "B'sides that, t'is just disgustin' I'm not a damn whore!"

"Then what be ye, Luv, if not a whore? After all, there be rather few occupations for a lass like yerself." Jack said softly.

Alex turned on him, eyes blazing. "I'm a pirate! Captain of the Black Widow, thank ye very much!" Alex covered her mouth as soon as she realized what she had screamed out.

Jack grinned maliciously. "Really now Lass, ye be the cap'n of the Black Widow? Then tell ol' Jack this. Why is Wellington goin' 'round an' telling' ev'rybody o'er in Tortuga that he marooned ol' Captain Wilson an' he be the new cap'n? An' the ol' cap'n was a lad, seein' as how ye be a lass, can't be you, luv. 'Sides, what good is a lass captain?"

"You're a sexist pig!" 

Alex had been standing on the opposite side of the table, directly in front of Jack. She jumped over the table, and threw a right punch at him. He grabbed her outstretched fist, and she tried to slap him with her left palm. He grabbed her wrist only five inches away from his face. Elizabeth and Will were staring at the pair in disbelief.

"Damn you! Let me fucking go!"

"Down, lass. After all, what have I done to you, _yet_?" He grinned, purposely stressing his last word.

Alex began kicking his shins, then after nearly a minute of it, she lifted up her leg, and dropped her heel directly on to his groin.

Jack let go of her and started gasping for breath. "Oh shit." He choked out.

She smirked and sat on the floor not even three feet away from him. "Not so _cocky_ now, are you?"

After recovering, Jack glared down at Alex. "Goddamnit luv, don't you know I need that? Headed to Tortuga soon an' all."

"Ye sicken me."

Jack grinned at her and murmured huskily to her. "That's not all I can do to ye, luv."

Will decided it was time to interrupt the couple and save his friend's reproductive capabilities, as he saw Alex raising her leg slightly.

"Elizabeth, darling, isn't it time for dinner?" Will commented offhandedly. 

"You're absolutely right. Sit down. Food will be served in mere moments."

Alex stood up and bowed slightly to Elizabeth and Will, and then she smirked at Jack and flicked him off.

As she made to walk out the door, Elizabeth grasped her wrist softly.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked politely. "And miss, I know it might seem rude of me, but what is your name?"

"Not rude at all, Mrs. Turner. Me name be Alexandria Wilson. Captain or Alex, if you will. An' I be headed to a tavern."

"Alex, please call me Elizabeth or Liz. And you are invited to eat dinner with us, and if you like, you may stay here during your stay at Port Royal."

"Food?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes. Food."

Alex grinned and let herself be taken to the table where she gave Jack a run for his money in a contest to see who could eat more.

When Elizabeth turned away, Alex pulled a small bottle of rum out of her pocket and handed it to Jack.

Elizabeth turned toward the pair just as Jack was about to take a swig of rum. Alex smiled innocently at him as he glared at her.

"Jack, what did I tell you about having rum in my house."

"But Liz, it wasn't mine!"

"Then _why_, may I ask, were **you** the one drinking it?"

With that said, Elizabeth pulled the bottle out of Jack's hands, pushed open one of the three windows in the room and held the bottle out, not letting any of the rum spill.

"Darling, no!"

"Luv, don't do it. The rum didn't do anything to ye, did it?"

"Please Elizabeth. Don't do anythin' to harm the rum. Alcohol abuse or somethin' of the sort."

With that she turned the bottle over, causing the liquid to cascade onto the earth, and then allowed the bottle to fall as well. 

She turned to face Will, Jack, and Alex, who had all climbed over the table to try to save the rum and were staring out the window in shock.

Alex looked at Elizabeth as if she had committed a kind of murder or treason. 

"I am _never_ letting you near my rum! Never, never, never!" Alex cried out in mourning of the loss of the rum.

"At least she only poured yours out, luv. Evil one she is. Burned all o' mine."

"Correction. She poured out _yours_. T'was a gift, but now it be gone. So sad for ye. Ah well, me rum was never touched."

Alex was grinning at the now sulking Jack Sparrow, when Will called her name.

"Aye?"

"You know how you wanted to know about Jack?"

"Aye."

"Well, he's standing right in front of you."

"But that can't be!"

"Sorry to disappoint ye, luv. _But I am_. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Everything went black and Alex felt herself falling backward but could not do anything to stop herself. The last thing she could remember was someone grabbing her wrists and stopping her freefall.


End file.
